The boy like me don't get the girl
by Barry Allen and Iris west
Summary: Meet the boy who never get the girl Candice fall for the boy who think she can do better then him. But can Candice prove him wrong that he can get the girl. Find out and have fun.
1. The Boy Like Me Meet The Girl

I am 30 turn 31 in one month and i am at the mall in vancover trying to find a gift for my mom. my mom told me she want a new computer so that want i am going get but first i am going to the game store. i enter the game store and look around there it is the new madden. i pick the game and look around to see if there are any other games that i want then i saw paw partrol and pick it up then somebody walk past me damn she hot. i pick up the new call of duty and the kingdom fallen and i went to the check out and the person scan them and i pay for them. then i went into the computer store and look around and look she said the new version. ok i guess it time for my mad skills. i started to do my thing nope not this one. okay this one is good i got the computer and bought it and left the mall. i put every thing in my car and then somebody drop something and i look over and it was a guy. i went over to him and it was a computer he drop.

"oh no i broke my laptop." he was so worry. i bend down pick it up and look around. " it not broken you dislarge the harddrive." the guy look at me and i hand him his laptop back. "want do you mean by the way i am grant." i look at him. "it totally fixed able i am tommy i could fix it." he look at me " how do i know i can trust you" i look at him "i can do it at your place where you can watch me." and he look at me amd said "fine but you have to come at 3:00 before 4:00 because i have friend coming over" i look at him and said yes and he gave me his address. i wait intell two ten and headed out i got there at three o'seven and i went up to his door knock on this amazing girl anwser the door she was pretty. "Grant la somebody is at your door." grant went to the door "hey thank you for doing this for me come in" i enter the house and he lead me to a table in the dinning room and have his laptop on the table. and i sat down and started to work grant come in the room again "hey it look bad" i look at him "no it that i need to clean it so all the part will work right then i start to fix it." grant left amd the room and have the girl come in the dinning room at sit a cross from me. " so i am candice" i look at her "i am tommy" she look at me a smile "so i heard you a computer nerd. i look at her again " no i am not a computer nerd this is what i do for leaving kind" she look at me "what do you do for living" i stop and was trying think what to say " i work at a company mega parts and it is just building computer and fixing them. what do you do for living" she look at me impress "i am actress" i look at her and remember my favorite show. that is her. "wow that a big thing." she look at me like i am gold.

"thank you, so how did you get in this work." i look at her and this was what i was trying to avoid to late. " before my brother die he told me to go to school and build a computer for him. so that what i did." she look at me " i am so sorry. did he die by cancer." i look at her "no he die in his ex house and no he didn't die form cancer he got shot infornt of me." i finish the computer a turn it on and it is fix. "i am sorry." i look at her and i said was okay it was four when i got done. i left the house and candice came chasing after me. i stop and turn around and she look at me. "hey here why don't we go out tomorrow." i look at he "yeah sure i will love that, it a date" and candice smile "great it a date." candice left i got in the car and left.

candice got inside and grant what up to her "hey what are you smiling about." candice look at grant "i got a date." grant smile and told candice he happy for her and hope he treat he good or he going to beat his butt. the party went on all night and candice went home and went to bed with her dog on her side.


	2. The Date

Today is the day we go on our third date. i am in my house when my phone buzz. i pick it up it form candice. i open it up.

C: _hey can we move up the date_

T: _Yeah what time_

C:_ 12:00 thank you_

T: _welcome_

great does she think she don't want to be with me anymore. i started to get ready for the lunch date and got in my brother car and drove away when i pulled up at her place i got out and went to the door and knock. she open the door.

C: hey

then she kiss me on the lips and i kiss her back for a couple of seconds

T: hey are you ready

C: yeah let go

me and her went back to my brother car and got in.

C: so who car is this

T: mine

C: i thought you had a 2019 Cheva Truck

T: i do

C: so you have two cars

T: kinda

C: kinda what do you mean

T: this is mine my brother gave me it after he pass

C: sorry tommy i forgot

T: don't worry about it

i pulled out and went to grill or chill she love it there so i thought it will be nice to go there we got in and got seats.

C: so do you want to make it official

T: yeah i will love that

C: great we are dating you my boyfriend

T: my first girlfriend

C: what really

T: yeah really

C: you 30 and haven't got a girlfriend intell now

T: it my job to find girls that don't just care about just them

C: i see and i am a girl that don't just care just for myself

T: yeah you care about other people, so how many boyfriend have you had

C: 20

T: really wow that a lot

C: yeah it is

they order thier food and talk awhile and when they got thier food they eat. when all of the food was gone they paid and left the buliding they got in the car they talk while going to her house when they arrive at her he walk her up and they gave a good bye kiss to eachother then he left and pulled at off the drive way and when he was gone she went inside and sat on the couch.

she was thinking they been seeing eachother for three whole week and they official got togather. wow this been a long time coming and she can't wait to see what the future hold for them as a couple see can see a couple of mini fights and two or three huge fight coming there way but they will be going throught it together. i can't wait to show him to my friends and family they will be so happy i think they will i have to wait see.


End file.
